


We Got Time In The World Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Swimming, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The day after the party, Steve was still worried about his future, After he told Danny about his diagnosis, What does the blond do, & say to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss out!!!!*He





	We Got Time In The World Now:

*Summary: The day after the party, Steve was still worried about his future, After he told Danny about his diagnosis, What does the blond do, & say to him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss out!!!!*

Commander Steve couldn’t sleep, & he woke up earlier than usual for his morning swim. He found that the swim didn’t really help, & he was still having trouble thinking about his future. The Former Seal was scared, & terrified.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up, & didn’t find his lover besides him, & he knew that his super seal was doing his swim, so he wasn’t worried. He couldn’t sleep anymore, so he went to make them coffee, & went out to meet him.

Steve smiled, as he saw his lover coming towards him. “Hey, Babe, How are you holding up ?”, The Blond asked with concern written on his face. The Shorter Man waited, as Steve answers his question. 

The Five-O Commander smiled, & said honestly, “I am holding up as well as could be expected”, The Loudmouth Detective nodded in approval of his answer. He waited for his hunky lover to add more to the conversation.

“I am just scared & terrified of what is gonna happen next, & what it means to our future, when I am gonna experience this radiation sickness”, He told Danny, as the blond handed him his cup of coffee. Danny smiled, & said, “Don’t worry, Babe, We got all the time in the world now to figure it out”, They shared a sweet kiss on that. They spent the rest of their time enjoying the other’s company.

The End.


End file.
